fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Kyobashi
Sakura Kyobashi (京橋さくら Kyōbashi Sakura) is the Reaper reigning over Punishment, Justice, and Fairness. She governors the traditional Fields of Punishment, being their overseer and takes on the additional duty of overseeing the Halls of Punishment. She is the elder sister to all of members who form the main military force of the Underworld, being the eldest child of Shinigama-sama or more simply Erika Jones. Hailed as the Mistress of Death, she is the contracted partner of a human girl called Zara Kyon, being her maid, butler, and personal bodyguard when not attending to her duties in the Underworld alongside her younger siblings. Appearance Sakura is a perfect being, having flawless skin and a fair complexion befitting her status as a immortal Reaper. She has cold, and piercing pink-colored eyes matching her pink-colored hair. Her hair is cut into a short bob, with her bangs reaching the entire length of her chin. During her younger years, her face was more rounder and softer-looking than it appears now. Her fringe reaches the length of her eyebrows, with her fringe parting to the left as she grows up. When she turns 16, she cuts her hair into a slightly shorter bob. When she is doing her duties as a Reaper, she wears an all-black shirt and pants, with a black crown. When performing duties for Zara, she wears a white chef's uniform and wears glasses when performing administrative work. Personality Sakura is a loyal friend to Yuly Princeton and is almost never seen away from her. As her secretary, she helps organize Yuly's tasks and assignments to allow her to focus on her work, showing an impressive amount of time management and secretarial skills, even more so considering that she is a teenager Reaper. Much of Sakura's ambitions are to help out Yuly, with Yuly standing above her as her "Empress". This means that she tends to care more for Yuly than she does herself, which has been the case since they were kids. Sakura is always fine following behind Yuly and was fine being that way since childhood. Much like Yuly, Sakura is generally stubborn and prideful, often belittling others, usually in Yuly's stead. Though she is prideful, she is also resourceful considering herself to be a well-versed person and has mastered swordsmanship. History Sakura was born into the Kyobashi Family, as the eldest daughter of Shinigami-sama, and as the elder sister of her 99 younger siblings. She was tasked with various duties from birth and grew up fairly fast being considered the youngest and best-trained Reaper by the time she had turned 10, she was regarded as one of the most powerful Reapers who had ever lived in the Underworld. Her might was not questioned, her skills were not questioned, her pride was not questioned, and much of the duties she performed were dealing with humans, the filthy breed of ¨animals¨ and mages ¨another filthy breed¨ that her mother wanted to kill but restrained herself from doing so as to present a better image. Synopsis Equipment Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortal Category:Mage Category:Team Leader